


Walking Dead Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for The Walking Dead, for various pairings.Warnings: character death, violence, dark themes





	1. Peace and Quiet

He doesn't cry until she's buried, when it's late and quiet and no one's around to hear.   
  
He's learned to cry without a sound.   
  
He's not crying for her, anyway. She's finally at peace, her fight ended.   
  
He's crying for the friend he'd only just found, before losing her forever.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sentence fill. 
> 
> (Daryl & Carol)

It's hard for him to understand why she'd choose this; he's so grateful for the family he's found, after so much time with no one but himself to count on - he can't imagine why she'd willingly cast it aside and choose a life of loneliness.


	3. Hope Is a Dangerous Thing

She holds him in the dark stillness of their bedroom that night, but through the long hours until dawn, neither of them sleep.  
  
She's relieved when he cries, because at least it means he's still feeling _something_ , even if it's not the fierce will to fight that first drew her to him. She hasn't glimpsed that since the moment when Negan finally took that axe from his shaking hand.  
  
It's the quiet, empty stare in the silent moments that scares her - the lost look that meets her whispered reassurances and promises that they'll regroup, they'll strategize and find a way.  
  
They're weak attempts at helping him to hold on, and they're half-hearted at best - because she sees in his eyes that he's already rejected the hope she's offering.  
  
It hurts too much when it's inevitably ripped away.


	4. Remnant

He has to face the truth, in hindsight - he hasn't done a very good job.  
  
He started out with his best friend, his wife, dozens of others along the way whom he's let down - let _die_ \- and now all that's left of that group is a scant remnant.  
  
They trusted him to lead them, to make decisions that would keep them safe - and all he can see now, in his mind, is Glenn's broken body, grotesquely disfigured and utterly lifeless - remembers how he helped Rick find his way out of that tank and back to his family, all those years ago.  
  
He thinks of Michonne, who looks at him as if she can't quite figure out who he is anymore - looks at Carl, who _can't_ look at him at all because he's just so disgusted by his father's brokenness - and he knows the truth.  
  
Glenn should have left him in that tank.  
  
Glenn, _and_ Rick's family, would have been better off if he'd died there.


	5. Lone Wolf (One Sentence) (Daryl & Carol)

It's hard for him to understand why she'd choose this; he's so grateful for the family he's found, after so much time with no one but himself to count on - he can't imagine why she'd willingly cast it aside and choose a life of loneliness.


	6. Every Night the Same Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25 words

It's not possible.   
  
That psycho cop lady shot her through the head.   
  
Still, she haunts his sleep, snarling as she slowly creeps closer.   
  
He raises his weapon, but he can't pull the trigger. Not on her.   
  
He wakes aching with loss and guilt.   
  
Even in his dreams, he fails her.


	7. "I Will End You For This"

They came out of nowhere - tried to jump him and take his supplies, his bike, anything they could get their hands on - grubby, half-starved scavengers with wild desperation in their fevered eyes.   
  
Now the man is dead, blood spreading across the floor from the hole in the back of his skull, and the woman, disarmed and emptyhanded, huddles protectively over his body, glaring up at Daryl through teary, hate-filled eyes. "I will  _end_  you for this," she whispers.   
  
Daryl grants her the respect of holding her gaze, heart heavy with sorrow, as he acknowledges, "Maybe so... but not today."


End file.
